


Cruel Second Death

by Fun_With_Bloodstains47



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: City of Light (The 100), F/F, Lexa dies again, Mourning, Rage, Short One Shot, first fic, oh fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_With_Bloodstains47/pseuds/Fun_With_Bloodstains47
Summary: Based on a weird dream I had in 2019.Dreams are not realistic, but I tried to make it 'real'The truth hurts, damnnit.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Cruel Second Death

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Clarke has a pistol. It feels heavy in her hands.

Lexa is nearby, holding bloody swords. The cry of the oncoming horde is nearly deafening.

The Commander rushes over to her but hits a transparent wall.

'Clarke!'

Her voice is muffled, as Clarke watches her attempt to break the wall with the sword pommels.

'It's a trap!'

This can't be happening. Not now. Alie has separated them, Clarke being on the side with an angry mob.

They are getting closer by the second. Lexa tries is frantically trying to get to her, to save her.

The wall doesn't even show dents.

Instead, Clarke faces the mob, firing rounds into their bodies. They fall, but more keep coming.

Then she notices from the corner of her eye, Lexa slumped against the wall, blood pouring from her chest.

Her mouth is blackened, and she coughs as her swords fall to the ground.

'NO!'

Bullet holes...everywhere. Jus drein jus daun. Every bullet from Clarke, if she hits, ends up in Lexa.

Black blood is smeared up the wall, as the Commander struggles to breathe.

There are more rushing towards Clarke.

'Clarke...shoot them.'

'You're just going to die again!'

'...yes. But you aren't.'

Tears sting her eyes, as Clarke fires again. They are all dead.

Lexa falls to the ground, in a pool of blood. 

Clarke feels empty. 

'You can be free in the City of Light.'

Jaha announces, walking over to her. 

She's going to kill the bastard.

But the gun clicks. What happened to the unlimited ammo?

Backed against the wall, Clarke knows that everything is lost.

He looks down at the blood-soaked body of the last Commander.

'You could have all been saved.'

Red. That's all she sees as Clarke lunges, throttling him.

'YOU SENT US DOWN TO DIE, THEN YOU TRY AND SAVE US WITH YOUR STUPID FUCKING A.I, WHICH  
KILLS EVERYONE!' 

jaha's eyes close, and she lets go of his neck. Breathing heavily, Clarke is reduced to tears.

'There is no pain in the City of Light.'

A.L.I.E stands over Lexa like a vulture, which the latter extends her arm to touch the stained wall.

'Cla...rke.'

A tear drips from her warpaint and Clarke put her hand on the wall, mirroring Lexa's action.

Her eyes finally close, and her arm drops heavily. 

The wall is gone. Lexa is gone. A.L.I.E dissipated too.

The silence beckons Clarke's thoughts of regret, as she mourns in the pale moonlight.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, but I finally decided to post it. 
> 
> This is my first fan-fiction published, so constructive criticism is nice.


End file.
